Finding Each Other
by ReneeSue
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends in high school, they both had feelings for each other but never told each other. Edward and Bella gave their virginity to each other on prom night so that they would graduate without being virgins. Summary cont inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Edward and Bella were best friends in high school, they both had feelings for each other but never told each other. Edward and Bella gave their virginity to each other on prom night so that they would graduate without being virgins. Edward and Bella agreed that if they weren't married by the age twenty-five they would marry each other. Bella's twenty-fifth birthday comes around and she fears Edward has found someone else but has he? AH E&B, Em&R, A&J

A/N: Here is start of my new story that I randomly came up with an idea for while chatting with my new beta Missi.

Chapter One

Bella Pov

_Edward pressed his lips to mine and I pulled him against me while my hands ran through his hair. Edward's lips released mine and began sucking on my neck; I gasped as he nibbled softly. Edward's hands wandered to the back of my dress, he pulled the zipper down slowly, running his hands over my now bare back before pulling the dress down off my hips. His hands felt electric against my skin and I moaned as he bit down hard on my neck. I moved my hands from his hair and down to unbutton his dress shirt, his tie had already been discarded. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders slowly; I met his green vibrant eyes as he observed my green lingerie. _

_Edward pressed a kiss to each of my shoulders; he made me feel beautiful even though I wasn't as beautiful as the other girls at school. He unclasped my strapless bra, letting it fall to the ground as he gasped. _

_"You're beautiful," he whispered, before leaning down and attacking my breasts in kisses. Edward shifted, moving my dress and his shirt to the front of his car. Edward straddled my hips while I unbuckled his belt before jerking his dress pants down. He shrugged off the pants and his boxers, before pulling the lace bottoms off me. _

_"You're so big," I breathed, stroking his length. Edward took in a sharp breath and I looked up into his eyes to see that they had darkened with lust. I smiled, repeating the action before leaning closer. My tongue slid along the tip and he moaned my name loudly. I took him into my mouth completely and began sucking softly. Edward screamed my name louder than before, I realized after a second that we were using no protection but I didn't care. I was in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I didn't care if I ended up pregnant, not that I would tell him either. _

_"I'm coming," he hissed, a moment later his liquids poured into mouth; I swallowed them in a gulp before pulling back. Edward pressed a passionate kiss to my lips, and I still couldn't believe we were best friends, it felt like so much more. Edward led a trail of kisses down my body until he reached his destination. I felt a finger slip into me slowly, I gasped while he began working into a rhythm. Edward pressed a kiss to my clit before his tongue flickered in and out._

_"Edward!" I moaned, my stomach tightening. I felt my juices being released and Edward drank them like a vampire drinks blood. I relaxed on the backseat, lying back against it having no muscles to hold myself up any longer. _

_"Edward, please." I whimpered quietly._

_"What is it?" he whispered into my ear, as he hovered over me._

_"I need you, now!" I moaned, grabbing his head and pulling him down for a kiss. Edward pulled away and began positioning himself between my legs. Edward met my eyes as his tip touched my clit, making sure I was sure. I nodded, pushing myself closer. Edward pushed in slowly and when he met my barrier met my eyes again for a second before he pushed in, breaking my wall down. I screamed, as pain coursed through me. After a few minutes the pain dulled and I met Edward's eyes to let him know to continue. _

_"Bella!" he moaned, as my walls tightened around him. _

_"Edward!" I screamed, my fingernails digging into his back. _

I sat up gasping, sweat running down my face. I groaned as I realized it was only a dream once again, Edward was still only my best friend. Even though after that night we had been closer than ever, eventually promising to marry each other if we hadn't found someone by the time we were twenty-five. I glanced at the clock; it was about time to get up so I pushed the covers back and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. While I waited on the coffee, I glanced at the calendar, and I realized today was not going to be a good day.

It was the day I had been dreading for the past year; my birthday. I was twenty-five now, I groaned, knowing Alice would be over to bother me today. I had to start tackling the new novel I had been assigned to edit. The phone began ringing, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice scratchy.

"Bella! Happy Birthday!" Edward's velvet voice chirped. I groaned, of course he would call this early. He had been working all night while I had been sleeping.

"It's too early," I grumbled.

"No it's not! I've been up here at the hospital all night; I'm exhausted. Do you think I could crash at your place today? It's your birthday and I want to spend time with you but I need a few hours of sleep."

"You know you don't ever have to ask," I replied, walking to open the front door for him. Knowing him, he was already turning onto my street.

"Great, I'm almost there," he called happily, before hanging up the phone. Only seconds later he was pulling into my drive, running through the pouring rain to my now open door.

"Alice is on her way," he told me, when he had stepped inside. I rolled my eyes, turning around to walk back to the kitchen. Edward's arms wrapped around my middle and lifted me off the ground. I squealed loudly as he spun around with me in his arms.

"You're twenty-five! We're getting married!" he teased, setting me back down on the ground. I blushed, as I remembered the dream I had woken up from.

"Are we really going to follow through with that?" I asked, turning to look him in the eyes.

"We'll talk about it tonight; I'm taking you out to dinner," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. He walked back towards my bedroom and I watched as he disappeared down the hall. I was worried about tonight, what if he didn't want to get married? I would die from a broken heart if he had found someone else. The coffee pot beeped and I went to pour myself a cup.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, as she ran inside the kitchen. I put down my coffee knowing it would be spilt if I didn't. Alice hugged me tightly, bouncing up and down.

"Would you calm down?" I asked, irritated she could be so happy in the morning.

"Sorry," she giggled; she glanced around before frowning.

"Where's Edward?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He went to bed, he worked last night." I told her, nodding in the direction of my bedroom.

"He's taking you out tonight, and you guys are going to get married!" she squealed, excited once more.

"I think he found someone else," I whispered, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered, hugging me.

"I won't be able to take it," I moaned, into her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about it. I know these things, remember?" she said, tapping her head. Alice was Edward's adopted sister and we had been best friends since high school. Alice was a psychic; she had visions of the future, so I never made bets against her.

"Alice, I love him," I whimpered, unable to push away this bad feeling.

"I know, and he loves you. But don't tell him I told you because he'll kill me," Alice said, walking over to the stove.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked, staring at the table.

"Shopping for your date tonight. I know you have to work so I'm going shopping for you," she said, bouncing up and down at the thought of shopping.

"Take Jasper with you, he has a good sense in style," I said, silently thinking _my style._

"I have a good sense of style!" Alice cried, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Jasper knows what I would and wouldn't wear," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'll call him. Have fun editing today and having multi-relations with my brother," she said, giggling as she ran out the door. I stared after her wondering what in the world she was talking about.

I finished my coffee and headed towards my bedroom. When I entered my bedroom, Edward was stretched across my bed hugging a pillow while snoring lightly. I smiled, he looked so peaceful. I turned and sat down at my desk. I turned on my laptop and waited as it warmed up while listening to Edward's snores.

About a half-hour into my editing, Edward's phone began ringing, causing him to jerk awake and answer in a gruff voice. I concentrated on the story in front of me, but his voice was loud as he argued with what sounded like a girl. I could hear the girl's voice and my heart stopped; he had found someone else. A tear ran down my face and I ran into the bathroom so he wouldn't hear me.

"Bella?" Edward called, knocking on the door softly. The door opened when I didn't reply, unable to speak without sobbing. Edward's blurred face appeared at the door and he rushed to my side at the sight of my tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he whispered, pulling me into his arms. I quietly sobbed into his shoulder as he silently stroked my hair.

"You found someone else," I cried finally, voicing my fear.

"No, I didn't. Bella, look at me," Edward said, lifting my chin up with his fore finger.

"Then who is she?" I asked, looking into his green eyes.

"She's nobody. She's just another woman chasing after affections I don't have to give," he whispered, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hiccupping.

"I've always had a thing for you, Bella; I've never gotten over you. And as long as you haven't found anybody I plan to court you," Edward said, pressing a soft kiss on my nose.

"R-really?" I asked, my eyes searching his. He nodded, running his hands through my hair.

"You shouldn't cry on your birthday," he said, standing up and pulling me with him.

"Sorry," I giggled.

We walked back to my bedroom, him walking back to the bed and me just standing from the door watching him. He stared at me for a few minutes before turning over and going back to sleep. I finished up editing what I needed done for today. Edward's snores began again just as I was finishing up another chapter in the story. I shut down the computer and walked toward the bed; Edward was clutching onto my pillow like a lifeline. I giggled, and sat down on the bed; running my fingers through his bronze mess of curls was like running my fingers through silk. Edward muttered something in his sleep, too low for me to understand. I was in love with this man, and somehow he had feelings for me too. It was like a dream come true, but not quite true yet. Just because he had feelings for me didn't mean he loved me, and if he couldn't love me I would still be devastated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To anyone who is reading surving, I'm working on the next chapter Tin Miss, my beta has vanished for the night and I lost my latest version of the next chapter. So I'm going to ask her to send it back to me. So to everyone else, tell me what you think of this chapter.**

Chapter Two

Alice had me dressed, my hair, and make-up done by seven-thirty. Edward was waiting down stairs dressed in a black suit, talking to Jasper when I peeked around the corner. Alice told me to wait and rushed downstairs to alert Edward. Edward stood up, a smile on his face while nodding at something Alice said.

"You can come down now," Alice called, and I carefully made my way down the stairs. Edward took my hand and pressed his lips to it.

"You look beautiful," Edward said, lacing his fingers through mine.

I blushed, looking up into his beautiful green eyes. I felt like I was in high school again, Alice and Jasper played my parents perfectly. Jasper told Edward to have me home by midnight before I kicked them out.

"Sorry," I whispered, as he held open the passenger door to his car.

"Don't worry about it, they were just trying to have some fun," Edward said, shutting the door when my body was safely inside the car. He walked to the trunk of his car, opening it quickly before shutting it. Edward appeared at the driver's side door with a dozen roses in his hand. I gasped, Edward had always been a gentlemen.

"Edward," I whispered, as he opened the door and sat down. Edward handed me the roses before starting the car and backing out of my drive.

"I know I said we could date first, but I don't know if I can wait that long," Edward said, his voice husky.

I blushed, as his hand tightly gripped mine.

"I need to get everything out in the open," he said, glancing at me.

"Me too," I whispered, afraid that if I tried talking my voice would give me away. I was in love with Edward more than ever. I needed to tell him.

"You go first then," he said, reaching over to turn off the radio, releasing my hand.

"Edward, I have feelings for you. I've had them since high school, and when we gave our virginity to each other I wanted to yell out how much I loved you. But I couldn't because we agreed no strings attached. I love you Edward, and I do want to marry you. I'll marry you right now," I told him, when my phone suddenly began ringing. I groaned, when I saw it was Alice.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You will not elope! I've already started planning your wedding," Alice cried, I could just see her tears rolling down her face when she had the vision of us eloping.

"Okay, I won't," I complied, rolling my eyes.

"Have fun," she said, instantaneously more cheerful, then hanging up.

"Alice said we can't elope. She's already planning the wedding," I said, giggling.

"I was just about to suggest we elope, too," he muttered softly.

After the date, we headed back to my house. Edward had taken me to the cutest little Italian place. He walked me up to my door, shoving his car keys into his pocket. I turned around to face him, and found him kneeling down on my porch. I gasped; he was going to propose already. He had been serious when he said he couldn't wait that long.

"Bella, I love you. I've waited seven years to ask this question. Will you marry me?" Edward stared into my eyes; I nodded as tears slipped down my face. I jumped into Edward's arms, our lips met in a fiery kiss.

Somehow we made into the house stumbling back towards my bedroom, where we made love to each other for the rest of the night.

The next morning I awoke to Edward's cell phone beeping. I sat up, glancing down at Edward's bare chest. I waited to see if he was going to wake up, but he was out cold. I reached across his body to grab his phone. As I flipped it open, I already knew what it would say.

_One missed call from the hospital. _

"Edward," I said, slightly shaking him.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned. I stared wide-eyed at his sleeping form. He was having a wet dream about me. I smiled before moving myself to straddle his waist. A soft kiss would wake him up, I thought. I pressed my lips to his and sure enough his eyes popped open quickly. I pulled back giggling.

"That was a great way to wake up," he said, smiling.

I handed him his phone, and the smile immediately disappeared. He groaned before throwing on some clothes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go in. I'll call you, and my mother may call you too," he said, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Have a good day," I whispered, as he ran out the door of my bedroom.

Edward disappeared for the rest of the day, but Edward's mother did call me. Esme was Edward and Alice's mother in every sense of the word. She loved them with all her heart, adopting them as toddlers after their parents passed away. Alice was actually Edward's blood related cousin but they grew up as brother and sister in the Cullen household, so they treated each other as such.

"Bella! I'm so excited to hear you and Edward are engaged!" Esme squealed into the phone.

I smiled; I knew she would be happy to hear the news. She had always silently hoped Edward and I would get together.

"Yes, he proposed last night," I whispered, looking down at the ring on my finger.

"Can I help plan the wedding?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"Of course. I'm leaving it all up to you and Alice," I said, glancing at my computer screen.

"Don't worry about anything, we'll take care of you. You and Edward come over for dinner tonight, okay? We're having our normal weekend family get together," Esme said, happily.

"We'll be there," I promised, wondering if Edward knew about the get together.

"Great, I'll see you tonight," Esme said, before hanging up.

I glared at my computer screen for the next few hours until Edward called saying he was on his way home, or to my home. I shut my laptop and danced into the shower to get cleaned up.

I was absorbed in the water and had closed my eyes as the water cascaded down my body when I heard the door open.

"May I join you?"

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward," I squealed, as I turned around to find Edward patiently waiting for permission to enter my shower. I nodded, taking his hand and pulling him inside. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of my wet head before reaching for my shampoo.

My quick shower turned into an hour long shower. Edward handed me a towel as I stepped out, he turned to grab some clothes he had laid out next to my sink. I went into my closet to grab a short blue dress before I threw it on and ran back to the bathroom to start fixing my hair. I curled my hair first before pinning the curls in my face back with bobby pins. I rushed around the bathroom trying to make myself look presentable, I fumbled with my make-up finally dropping it and giving up the idea.

"Are you ready?"Edward asked, appearing inside the doorway of my bathroom.

"I just have to slip on my flats," I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek as I headed back towards my closet.

I met Edward at the door after I had slipped on my shoes, he reached for my hand after I had locked the door, and I let him lead me to his car. Edward opened my door and helped me inside, before shutting the door carefully. I stared out the window at the trees on the way to Edward's parent's house.

_I can't believe this is happening_, I thought a little dazed._ I'm getting married to the man I thought I would never have. Maybe Edward was just doing this because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. But if that was the case then why did he sleep with me last night? Maybe he was just acting….or… _I took a deep breath and for a moment allowed myself to dare to hope. _ Maybe he really did love me but if that was the case why didn't he tell me sooner? _

"Bella? We're here," Edward said, snapping me out my thoughts.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door, only to find Edward's hand as he had opened the door before I could. I blushed as he pressed his lips to my hand; Edward was such a gentlemen. Once I was out of his car, we made our way inside the house; it'd been so long since I had been here. The last time I was here for dinner was before we had graduated from high school.

I looked around, searching for any changes but I found none. It looked exactly the same as it had when we were in high school. Edward pulled me toward his old piano; I raised my eyebrows as he sat down on the bench, pulling me down with him. He began playing, his fingers gliding across the keys. I leaned my head against his shoulder, letting out a sigh. It was so beautiful. His fingers slowed as he pressed the final key, signaling the end of the melody.

"That was so beautiful, Edward," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It should be, it's about you," Edward replied, huskily.

I blushed, looking down at my hands. I was surprised Esme hadn't come in the room yet; she loved watching Edward play. I looked around the room, as if Esme was hiding behind a statue spying on us.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing my wandering eyes.

"I was just surprised your mom hasn't come in here. You know she loves to watch you play," I said, standing up from the bench. Edward stood and followed me as I headed for the kitchen. I found Esme there, setting the table. Esme stopped setting the table to throw herself at us.

"I'm so happy for you two," she gushed, as she kissed Edward's forehead. The smile on Edward's face never left.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"If you could finish setting the table that would be wonderful," Esme said, rushing over to check on the food on top of the stove. I finished setting the table, while Edward hovered over me – not letting me out of his eyesight.

"Edward, go spend time with your father," I said, shooing him out of the kitchen, as he was only in the way.

Esme giggled as Edward immediately obeyed, only looking back over his shoulder to look at me one more time. I shook my head as I made my way over to Esme, who was draining the water out of what seemed to be spaghetti noodles.

We carried over all the food to the table and Esme stepped out to call Carlisle and Edward to dinner. I took my seat as Esme returned with Carlisle and Edward following her. Edward sat down next to me as Esme and Carlisle sat across from us. Edward rested his left hand on my right knee under the table; I almost jumped when I felt his fingers squeeze my knee suddenly.

"So Esme tells me that my son proposed to you last night," Carlisle began, after Esme had led us in a prayer.

"Yes, he did," I said, blushing.

"My only question is, have you two been hiding your relationship from us?"

I looked at Edward, waiting for him to answer. I didn't want to say anything to them about our agreement; it would break Esme's heart if she thought we didn't really love each other. We did love each other but if we said we had agreed to get married at the age of twenty-five if the other didn't find someone else, then of course she would think we were just getting married as a deal.

"I've been in love with Bella since high school; we were together but nothing serious until now," Edward finally replied, giving my knee another squeeze. I blushed as Esme sighed happily, as if we were characters out of one of her romance novels.

"Well, I'm proud of you son, you've picked a wonderful girl to become your wife. She'll take good care of you," Carlisle said, glancing at Esme as tears began leaking from her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy," Esme whispered, wiping away the tears. Watching Esme tear up caused some tears of my own to leak out causing Edward to worry about me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, into his chest as he hugged me tightly.

"Just look at them," Esme sobbed, now leaning into Carlisle's chest. Carlisle stroked Esme's hair slowly, a smile on his face as he watched us.

"I should get Bella home, she's got a big day with Alice tomorrow," Edward said, standing up slowly. I nodded before standing up myself, careful not to trip as we walked around the table. Esme hugged me first.

"You look beautiful tonight," she said, before launching herself at Edward.

Carlisle looked worried about Esme, I smiled.

"She'll be fine; she's just always had her heart set on Edward and I getting together," I told him, as Edward pried himself away from his mother. Carlisle pulled Esme against his chest as he walked us to the door.

"'Bye, drive safe," Carlisle said, smiling as Edward rolled his eyes. Edward loved to speed, and when I say speed I mean speed!

Esme called me in the morning to find out if we had set a date yet, she was ready to start planning the wedding. Edward and I had discussed it on the way home last night. He wanted to be married soon as possible, so I was going to ask Alice when the soonest we could have the wedding was today.

"Bella, please don't ask me to do this within the month," Alice moaned, already pacing across my kitchen.

"I didn't say this month, I asked when was the soonest," I said, rolling my eyes, she was such a drama queen.

"The soonest without too much stress is two months, but I can get it together within a month and a half since I've already started planning it." Alice said, counting out on her fingers silently.

"Okay, let me call Edward," I said, my phone already attached to my ear.

"Bella?" Edward answered, out of breath.

"Hey, listen Alice says a month and a half to two months," I relayed, silently counting up two months from today.

"Okay, how about … November twentieth? That's my parent's anniversary; it would be perfect for us to continue the tradition," Edward said, thoughtfully.

"Perfect, I still need to call my parents. I'll let you go," I said, smiling as I hung up the phone.

"November twentieth?" Alice screeched, running to grab her purse.

"We've got to go, dress shopping now!" she squealed, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. I sighed; here we go with shopping…


End file.
